1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and an electrode module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional light emitting diode (LED) lamp includes a lamp cap and a lamp body, in which the lamp cap is connected to the bottom of the lamp body. A side surface and a bottom surface of the lamp cap are usually made of metal or electrically conductive material, and two electric wires from the lamp body individually bond with the side surface and the bottom surface of the lamp cap for conducting an external power supply.
At present, the two wires bond mostly by soldering or riveting with the side surface and the bottom surface of the lamp cap, which needs a vast investment in manufacturing equipment. As such, the assembling cost of the LED lamp increases and is not favorable for the mass production of the lamp.